I've Got  You
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "Don't worry Sonny, I've got you." When Sonny injures her ankle, who will be there to help her? Well, that's obvious. Major Channy fluff, a touch of Sonny and Tawni friendship, too. One-shot.


**Whoo, I have another one-shot.**

**No, it's not Christmas themed, which is shocking because most one-shots set around now are. **

**I don't own SWAC.**

**This is inspired by an episode of "The Nanny", which those of you who have read "You'd Be Surprised", "Burn", or you know, read my Author's notes in stories here and there (or my profile, I think it says it there too.) would know is one of my favorite shows.**

**I don't know the title, but that one episode where Fran's about to get married to Maxwell's brother (Nigel, is it?) but ends up not because she misses the ship. The ending, where she hurts her ankle is my big inspiration for this.**

**I SWACed it up, though, because I thought it was just such a cute scene! (not her hurting her ankle, Max carrying her up the stairs and helping her and junk.) So I don't own The Nanny, either.**

* * *

Chad shut the door to his car behind him and walked towards the studio doors, a skip to his step. He felt excited for work, which was odd for him. The weirder part? (In Chad's eyes, anyway.)

He was never excited until Sonny started working at So Random!.

Chad was about to walk into the studio, until he heard a whimper. He turned his head at the direction of the pathetic-sounding noise, and saw a girl sitting on the curb next to the studio parking lot. He narrowed his eyes, looking closer at her.

_It couldn't be... _he thought, walking closer to her.

Sure enough, it was Sonny herself, holding her leg.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

Sonny looked up at him. Her cheeks immediently became red. Out of all the people that worked at Condor Studios that could have seen her, it had to be him. Chad Dylan Cooper, her enemy, had to see her in a time of such...weakness.

"Yes?" she attempted to sound normal, like she hadn't just possibly sprained her ankle. If he knew, he would ask her how it happened. She have to tell him she tripped. What would he do?

Laugh and call her clumsy.

"What happened?" Chad's eyes were phocused on her leg.

Apparently, she could only do comedy. Using acting in real life didn't work for her. She had faked hurting her ankle during musical chairs, but she couldn't fake not hurting her ankle when she actually did?

"Um..n-nothing. Pfft! What are you talking about?" Yes, she was definitly a bad liar. Chad heard her voice go high too; a definite sign she was faking.

"Yeah? Then stand up." Chad smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why should I stand up, when...I'm perfectly happy sitting on the ground?"

"Alright, well," Chad looked at his watch. "If nothings wrong with you, I'm gonna go. I don't want to be late to work. And huh, look at that, it looks like you need to be at work too. So if you don't need any help..." Chad began walking away, until Sonny called him back.

"Wait, Chad!" she yelled. He turned around, facing her, a smirk on his face again. Sonny frowned. Did he always have to smirk?

"Whatever could you need?" Chad asked innocently.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Cut it, Chad. Yes, I am hurt. Must you rub it in my face?"

Chad thought about it for a moment. "I must." he grinned. then kneeled down in front of Sonny. "What happened? And this better not be a trick like that time during musical chairs was...so that you can like...spill to the paparazzi about how I was being all 'caring' and stuff, to ruin my "Bad boy" reputation."

Sonny sighed. "No, Chad, it's not a plan, I'm not out to sabotage your career, blah blah blah. And what happened? Um..well..." Sonny tried to come up with a lie, but it wasn't working to well. "Well, you see, um...I was walking to work, k? And I saw this mouse nest in a bush. I leaned down to pet the baby mice, and suddenly the mama mouse jumped out and started attacking my leg with her little arms. And then...I tried to get away, but she kept attacking me, until I fell down here. See, perfectly logical explanation, right? So can you stop asking questions and just help me now, please?" she grinned.

Chad rolled _his _eyes this time. "Alright, now what really happened?"

"I fell." Sonny admitted, sighing in defeat.

"And you couldn't have just said that?"

"I figured you'd make fun of me and call me clumsy, or oblivious or something!"

"Well you are clumsy and oblivious." Chad smiled. "Can you walk?"

"No, not exactly."

"Here." Chad held his hand out and pulled her up. He wrapped his arm around her back, guiding her towards the studio.

* * *

"Sonny?" Tawni exclaimed as she walked past Sonny and Chad in the hallway. "What happened to you?"

"I-"

"She fell." Chad answered for her, afraid she'd dive into her mouse story again.

"Oh." Tawni frowned, then her eyes softened. As much as she hated to admit it, she did care, and Sonny was her friend. "I'll tell Marshall you can't make it to rehearsals. We'll just do some of the sketches you aren't in."

"I never thought I'd say this," Sonny laughed, "But thank you, Tawni."

"No problem." Tawni began walking past them, towards the So Random set, but she stopped and turned around. "Just don't tell anyone I...you know, cared, alright? And that goes for you too, Cooper."

"Whatever." Chad shrugged, and Tawni walked away.

"Do you want me to do the same for you, Chad? Not tell anyone you cared?" Sonny smiled.

"It'll depend."

"It'll depend? It will depend on wh-"

"So where's your dressing room?" Chad cut her off. He did in fact know where it was, but he didn't want to let her know that. Though of course she should know that he does - he was there nearly every day to argue with her about something stupid.

"Right there." Sonny pointed to the door with a pink star on it that read "Tawni."

As Chad opened the door, Sonny giggled, noticing Tawni showed more caring. She left the door unlocked, knowing Sonny was going to their dressing room, and knowing her door was closer to where Sonny and Chad were then Sonny's door was.

Sonny sat down on her chair. "Well you have 'Mackenzie Falls Magic' to make, so you can go." she said.

Chad seemed to ignore her. "Do you have any ace bandage around here, or something?"

Sonny was shocked by his sudden kindness. "Wait, you're going to help me _more_?" Chad nodded. "Um...okay. There's a first-aid kit in the bathroom." she pointed to the door.

Chad came back a few seconds later, holding the white box. He opened it up and pulled out an ice pack and said bandage. Sonny tried to take them, but he pushed her hand away, and put the icepack on her leg himself.

"Why are you helping me so much?" Sonny asked as he started to wrap the bandage around her leg.

"You say that like I'm hurting you." Chad laughed.

"No, it's just...you're like Tawni. You're never this caring. Why are you now?"

Chad shrugged, then stood up. "Well, as weird as it is, I don't especially like leaving you like this, but I have to go... I have rehearsing to do." he walked to the door. "I'll come back and check on you before lunch." Chad winked at her and left.

"That was...very, very, oddly kind of him." Sonny mumbled.

* * *

"Knock knock," Chad said, entering Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. He felt relieved that Tawni wasn't there - why, he didn't know. But he saw Sonny sitting there, in the same place he had left her.

"So you stuck to that promise." Sonny smiled.

"It wasn't a promise. I never promised I'd come back. But, hey, I'm still a man of my word." Chad grinned back at her. "Um..so have you just been sitting here, alone, all this time?"

"No, no, I wasn't alone the entire time. Tawni and Zora came back to check on me when Nico and Grady were doing a sketch. Now everyone's off to lunch. I'm kind of hungry too, but-"

"You can't walk to the cafeteria?" Chad cut her off. Sonny nodded. He grinned and walked towards her.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked as he slipped an arm under her legs.

"Just trust me, k?" he said, picking her up.

While he was focused on getting a good grip so he wouldn't drop her, Sonny placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Chad asked, blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"For helping me." Sonny shrugged. Now noticing Chad was carrying her and wasn't having a hard time doing so, she smiled. "You're stronger then you look."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"A bit of both in one."

"Well then thank you, and, hey!" they laughed together.

Chad carried Sonny out of her dressing room and headed in the direction of the commissary.

"You won't be embarrassed?" Sonny asked. Chad raised an eyebrow at her.

"Embarrassed about what?"

"About being seen by everyone else in the commissary..holding me, a random?"

"No. Not one bit." Chad grinned.

Sonny gasped as Chad pretended to let her fall.

"Don't worry, Sonny, I've got you." he said. He smiled warmly down at her, while Sonny looked back up at him with a breath-taken expression.

"Boy do you ever."

* * *

**Was it as cute as I think it was? Tell me in a review! :D**

**I personally am a bit proud of this one. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**-Abbie**


End file.
